honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater is the 65th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies several games in the skateboarding video game series Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. It was published on September 29, 2015. Tony Hawk's Pro Skater was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater on YouTube "From the developer that will never make software again, comes the game series that fell from grace harder than Bill Cosby." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Script From the developer that will never make software again Neversoft, comes the game series that fell from grace harder than Bill Cosby''.'' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Enter the universe of the Tony Hawk games that have as much in common with actual skateboarding as tech-decks. Where you'll kick flip, grind, and benihana your way to the top of the professional skateboarding world -- without destroying your actual body! clip of skateboarder smashing into the ground at high speed Experience the game series Activision ground into the dirt with a pile of annualized sequels that rival Call of Duty. Featuring: the classics that everyone loved; the ones where they added a bunch of random systems; the mobile versions; the clones; the inevitable decline; and the $120 nail in the coffin that destroyed Tony Hawk ''so completely, there was finally room for another skateboarding game ''Skate. ''Oh, man! ''Skate ''was so good! Hit the streets as one of the many real pro skaters that are either super rich, dead or Christian motivational speakers by now ''['Christian Hosoi': "I turned to John, and I was like, who's John. Then I turned to Psalms and I was like, what's a pa-salm?"] ''Then, become the ultimate poser, as you scan yourself into the game, or just build a monstrosity in create-a-skater! Then prepare your mind for a fat dose of the early 2000's, as you return to an era where Bam Margera was a celebrity ''['Bam Margera': "Hello butt nuggets!"]. ''How did this guy ever get a TV show?! Get ready for the gameplay that become the industry standard for skakeboarding games, and prepare to routinely pull off impossible tricks that would make the real Tony Hawk s*** in his pants! As you travel through a series of places you should never ever skateboard in like a foundry, an oil rig, a sewer, Area 51, and.... New Jersey! ''['Skater: "Take your soggy mob flips back to Jersey, tweakers!"]'' So immerse yourself in the skateboarding game series by which all others are judged and get yourself ready for the actual best part of the Tony Hawk series: the music! I don't want to joke about this, this is really f***ing good! Starring: Sliderman; Iron Manual; Jango Flip; Darth Fall; Woah My Spleen!; and #Shreked. for ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater ''was 'Late 90's: The Videogame.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Late 90's: The Videogame'' Oh man! Tony Hawk's in his late 40's now?! Ugh, and I thought this series hadn't aged well... Trivia * Other sports games to get the Honest Trailers treatment include: ''Rocket League, 'Mario Sports, NBA 2K19 ''and ''FIFA 2015. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Tony Hawk's Pro Skater has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Dan Seitz of Uproxx wrote the Honest Game Trailers writers "dig pretty deep here, pulling out some of the franchise’s lousier ideas and more embarrassing indulgences and a lot of footage from the original games. And, of course, they stop off to abuse Bam Margera, who remains the single most inexplicable star of the late ’90s and early 2000s." Similarly, Matt Heywood of Entertainment Buddha noted the video "doesn’t pull any punches. In fact, all it does is punch the franchise in the face for having one of the largest falls from grace in video game history. It goes as far as comparing it to Bill Cosby’s crash and burn, so yes, it’s not light on its critiques." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nick Steinberg of Goliath observed "Some of it really isn’t pretty (the old games sure haven’t aged well in the graphics department) but it’s a worth a view to reminisce about the good times and cringe at the epic faceplants this series has suffered over its 16 year lifespan." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Some video footage from: 2BG Plays and Lord Karnage External links * 'Eat Asphalt With The Honest Trailer For ‘Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater’ '- Uproxx article * 'The Entire Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater Franchise Gets Trolled In Latest Honest Game Trailer ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater gets an Honest Trailer ' - Nerd Reactor article * 'WATCH: Honest Trailer Perfectly Sums Up The Rise and Fall of ‘Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater’ '- Goliath article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Sports games Category:Activision Category:Neversoft Category:Robomodo Category:Disruptive Games Category:Fun Labs